


Miraculous in The Nutcracker

by TidbitsAndThoughts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Barbie Nutcracker AU, F/M, WOOO, four days, im tired guys i wrote this in like, it's like ten, merry christmas!!!, technically I posted this on Christmas, woooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidbitsAndThoughts/pseuds/TidbitsAndThoughts
Summary: Marinette is an ordinary girl with an unmagical life, or at least she thought so until she received a Nutcracker for Christmas. Suddenly, the evil Rat King, who turns people into monsters and has an army of purple butterflies, appears and battles against her punny nutcracker, Chat. This is an au based on "Barbie in the Nutcracker." I love the movie and Miraculous and when I saw this lovely fanart I was inspired to write this! Here is the link: http://australet789.tumblr.com/post/154058623960/i-went-to-see-the-nutcracker-like-every-year-and it is a lovely piece by Rchavakiah Melchiori, please check it out and her other works, she's a lovely artist!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nutcracker AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250696) by australet789 A.K.A Rchavakiah Melchiori. 



              The bakery was filled with boisterous laughter and sweet holiday spices. Soft Christmas music emanated throughout the store while Marinette wove through the crowd of last minute shoppers hoping for an assortment of treats to place under the tree or for a whole pie to replace the burnt one in their oven at home. While her parents baked and rushed to meet demands, young Marinette passed out complimentary gingerbread man and sugared plums to help ease the frantic shoppers.

              “Merry Christmas!” Marinette beamed as she handed a small child a cookie and then a plum to her father. He thanked her as he tugged his child forward in line. The door to the bakery chimed, heralding in new customers, and Marinette turned with a practiced smile. When her bright blue eyes landed on the entering couple, a genuine smile flashed across her eyes.

              “Alya! Nino! Merry Christmas!” Marinette ran to the door, pushing the tray towards them. She nonchalantly eyed Alya’s new winter coat and Nino’s earmuffs that functioned as headphones. Both where gifts from her and she couldn’t help but feel warm knowing that her gifts were successful.

              “Merry Christmas!” They both rang out, shuffling out of the doorway and to the side, allowing others to come and go as they pleased.

              “We just wanted to stop by to give you your Christmas present!” Alya beamed, lifting a small package into Marinette’s view as Nino snatched a cookie.

              “You guys didn’t have to get me anything,” Marinette smiled as Alya took the tray and pushed the package into her hands.

              “Did so,” Nino garbled through a mouthful of gingerbread. “Also, we tried to pick up my friend, but he wasn’t home.”

              “The mystery guy you’re trying to set me up with?” Marinette hugged the package to her chest, sighing. She was honored her friends cared about her relationships, really, but after things fizzed out with Nathaniel she found that she preferred the single life.

              “We just want you to be happy, Mari!” Alya encouraged. “You deserve a prince!”

              “Really?” Marinette glanced pointedly down at her messy pink skirt that was covered in flour and other stains. She had dressed up for the holidays, but her simple dress with white lace had quickly picked up powdered sugar and other baking goods from working in the kitchen. “I’m not really princess material.”

              “Sure you are,” Nino gave her a playful nudge before grabbing another cookie and popping a leg into his mouth. “Princesses are brave and kind, sounds like you.” Before Marinette could object, he eyed her present and waved his hand. “Well hurry it up, we haven’t got all night. I want to go back and check on my friend, I haven’t heard from him for a couple days.”

              “He’s home schooled, right?” Marinette asked absentmindedly as she unwrapped the paper carefully.

              “Yep,” Nino sighed. “His dad is a little too protective if you ask me. It’s like he would prefer a puppet to a kid. It brings my bro down.”

              “I’m sure he’s fine,” Alya comforted him, laying a hand on his shoulder as Marinette pulled back the wrapping, revealing a delicately carved nutcracker. She let out a light gasp, removing the rest of the paper and holding up the wooden figure.

              The nutcracker was dressed like a solider from a fairy tale, though his outfit was black and gold with a green pawprint on his hat. His hair was as white as snowflakes, and his blocky shoulders were stiff and ridged. His eyes, however, captivated Marinette. They gleamed a startling shade of green and glinted in the light. His carved brows drooped into his gaze, leaving his bright eyes with a touch of sorrow dimming the corners. Marinette ran a gentle finger across his wooden cheek covered in a block of ridged facial hair, marveling at the craftsmanship.

              “He’s beautiful, where did you guys get him?” Marinette glanced up. Before Nino and Alya could respond, the door thrust open and Chloe stomped into the bakery, her yellow jacket flashing as she lifted a curled hand into the air.

              “I need a box of your sweetest macarons yesterday.” She snarled with curled lips and an upturned nose. Her gaze dropped to the nutcracker and she crinkled her nose. “What is that thing? You call that a gift? That shabby excuse to crack walnuts?”

              “You’ll have to wait your turn like everyone else,” Marinette nodded back to the line. She clutched her nutcracker closer and lowered her brow into a warning glare. “And no one asked for your opinion.”

              “Whatever.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “I don’t care about your dumb toys anyway. My father got me a new broche that’s made with real diamonds.” She puffed out her chest to showcase an elegant pin shaped like a rat head, complete with dozens of refracting crystals that covered its face.

              “Oh, a rat,” Alya cried excitedly, a mischievous look in her eyes. “It suits you Chloe! How serendipitous!” Chloe shot Alya a glare as sharp as an icicle.

              “And I see you’ve got a new coat for Christmas, Alya,” she smiled a sickly grin, leaning over and batting one of the pom poms hanging from the collar. “It’s just as shabby as a person who would like a grubby nutcracker.” Before Marinette could retort for the both of them, Chloe snatched the nutcracker from her hands and pinched its leg between two slender fingers.

              “No!” Marinette cried, reaching out only to have Chloe step back smugly. It must have been a trick of the light, or Marinette projecting her feelings onto the poor nutcracker, but the diminutive solider seemed to look at her with pleading eyes, wincing from Chloe’s grip. “Let him go!”

              “Him?” Chloe laughed. “It’s just a nutcracker, not a person.” To prove her point, Chloe lowered the nutcracker and grabbed his arm. With a snap, she dislocated his blocky shoulder. His ridged arm fell limply.

              “Stop it!” Marinette snatched her nutcracker back, cradling him protectively. “In fact, just get out of here, you can get your macarons somewhere else!”

              “Fine,” she turned on her heels, sticking up her nose as she headed for the door, swinging her hips. “I didn’t want any of your dumb pastries anyway.” With that, she slammed the door behind her, causing the bell to clang aggressively.

              “Sorry about that Mari,” Alya reached for the nutcracker, but Marinette shrugged her off.

              “I’ll take care of Chat,” she smiled kindly, “you two get back to your holiday.”

              “Chat?” Nino repeated, raising an eyebrow.

              “Yeah!” She lifted the wounded nutcracker gently, who seemed content in her arm. “I’m naming him Chat Noir, because of his pawprint and how he’s dressed in black. Isn’t it a handsome name?” With another trick of the light, the small nutcracker seemed to wink at her. She tilted her head, slightly startled by the flirtatious glint in his eyes.

              “Whatever you say,” Alya shrugged with a laugh. “It’s your gift.” She looped her arm through Nino’s and tugged him towards the door, waving at Marinette brightly. “Well, have a happy Christmas! Text if you need anything but right now, a certain someone and I have a date under some mistletoe.” She waggled her eyebrows.

              “Well, we don’t want to be late for that.” Nino tugged her towards the door, picking up speed. “See ya, Mari, take care of Chat!”

              “I will! Merry Christmas!” She waved excitedly. Once her friends had gone, she rushed to the back of the bakery and ran upstairs, telling her parents that she had a project to work on. They nodded, letting her go with smiles as they promised to finish up soon.

              Within the safety of her room, Marinette swiftly grabbed an extra strip of fabric from her supply drawer and dressed Chat’s wound. She delicately put his limp arm in a sling and sat him up on her pillow, stepping back to admire her handiwork. Once more, his drooping eyes seemed to brighten as she smiled at him. Shaking her head at her silliness, she turned away, glancing around her room.

              After running in with Chloe, Marinette didn’t really want to return to work. Instead, curling up and watching a Christmas movie until her parents finished sounded like the better option. She quickly grabbed her laptop and “It’s a Wonderful Life,” before snuggling onto her bed with the nutcracker beside her.

              “You’ll like this one,” she whispered as the movie started. “It’s one of my favorites.” She pressed her head into the pillow, and the nutcracker leaned against her forehead. He felt cool against her skin. As the movie started, she began to feel her eyelids flutter shut. Before long, she drifted off to sleep.

*

              A chorus of small clanks was the first thing Marinette registered. She blinked in the dim light, noticing her laptop had gone blank. She shifted in her bed, finding nothing when she reached for her nutcracker. She blinked again, glancing at the moonlight bathed floor. She froze.

              Her nutcracker was in the middle of swordfight against a rat. The rat was wearing a tiny crown with glittering purple jewels and a sharp royal purple suit with a silver pin that vaguely resembled a butterfly. The rat held a cane with a violet orb at the end that glittered with each strike or counter against Chat. If that wasn’t peculiar enough, swarms of purple butterflies were fluttering around the room, pushing things off of her desk and creating a mess.

              “Shoo!” She cried as one flew too close for comfort and she swat at the air. Her voice caused the nutcracker to turn, his eyes wide with concern.

              “Mari! Princess, wait!” His warm voice called up to her as he moved to sprint to her side. However, once he was distracted, the rat king trust the cane into his back, knocking him to the ground and pining him there.

              “Don’t make me do this!” The rat hissed, pressing the cane down. Realizing her nutcracker was trapped, Marinette leaped into the action, not thinking as she jumped from her bed and kicked the rat king, tossing him lightly to the side.

              “Chat?” Marinette cried, dropping down to the floor and reaching for her nutcracker.

              “Princess! Look out,” Chat cried as he pushed her finger away and darted toward the rat. Marinette turned right as the rat directed his cane at her, his icy blue eyes narrowing as a spark of light flew from the orb on his cane can smacked into her chest. She let out a cry as a tingling feeling spread throughout her core and sent shivers down her spine. Her nutcracker called out but she could only grit her teeth as pressure filled her head and her limbs and arms ached. Finally, the pain stopped as swiftly as it came, and Marinette found herself laying on the floor.

              “Well, well, well, what do we have here? A mouse?” A gruff, cold voice taunted above her. She glanced up, screaming as she found herself looking up to the rat, who had somehow grew to her size.

              “Mari!” The nutcracker called. She turned around and, glancing at her suddenly enormous room, realized that is was her that changed size.

              “Perhaps a bug instead?” The rat stepped between her and the nutcracker, who was waving his sword as he clutched his wrapped arm to his chest.

              “Leave her alone! This isn’t her fight.” Chat ran up to the rat and gave him a hard kick to his chest, sending the rat stumbling backward. Marinette quickly picked herself up, brushing dust from her skirt.

              “She made it her fight when she interfered.” The rat spat, glaring at Chat and raising his cane. The orb at the end glittered and Marinette realized he was about to use another spell.

              “No!” She jumped at the rat and both crashed to the ground.

              “Get off you pest!” The rat tossed her aside, causing her to roll away.

              “Marinette!” Chat cried, his voice cracking. She pushed herself up, watching as the rat stalked over to her, raising his cane threateningly. Chat made a dash to them, but, without turning around, the rat sent a spark of magic spiraling into his chest, knocking him backwards. Marinette screamed as she leaped up, glancing around. The butterflies were flying erratically around her room, and a bunch of her crafting supplies lay scattered across the floor. A butterfly fluttered close to her scissors and Marinette swiftly jumped into action.

              Sprinting to the butterfly, Marinette grabbed her scissors, lifting them with a bit of struggle. She jumped and seized the butterfly’s wing, tugging it down. The butterfly flapped frantically as the rat cried out.

              “What are you doing? Let it go!” the rat hissed, lifting his cane.

              “Only if you leave!” Marinette demanded, kicking her scissors open and bringing the butterfly to the sharp blade. The rat lowered his staff.

              “What?” He spat.

              “Leave my room!” Marinette repeated, hesitating as she glanced around. “A-and take your butterflies with you!” The rat took a step towards her limp nutcracker and she added, “leave him be! I mean, you have to leave him too!”

              “I see.” The rat glared at her, though he shifted his cane and leaned on the orb, a wry grin stretching across his features. “Very well. Let the butterfly go.”

              “You promise to leave? And not to hurt Chat?”

              “Chat?” The rat glanced back at her nutcracker in surprise. “I see.” He turned around. “Very well. I will leave and take my butterflies with me. I shall not hurt the nutcracker, _Chat_ , while he is in your domain. But he cannot stay here forever.” He added with a sharp bite, looking back at her nutcracker with a menacing glare. Without another word, he brought his clawed fingers to his mouth and let out a sharp whistle. The butterflies jumped into the air before fluttering down to his side in a massive cloud of violet and black. With his winged minions, he wandered over to the wall, where a mouse hole that hadn’t been there before waited for him. He jumped in, his wiggling tail the last to disappear into the dark, followed by a tiny army of butterflies. Marinette let out a faint breath before dashing to her nutcracker.

              “Chat?” She called as she fell to his side. He groaned, lifting his healthy arm to his head. He blinked, meeting her sky blue gaze with gleaming forest green eyes. He offered a carefree grin.

              “Don’t worry, Princess, it’ll take more than a couple hits to crack my nut.” He knocked against his helmet as he pushed himself up, wincing beneath his laughing eyes.

              “I can’t believe you!” Marinette immediately scowled at his puns. “I thought you were seriously hurt or worst!”

              “My apologies,” he dipped into a playful bow, “I felt the need to lightened the mood. I figured cracking a few jokes would help.”

              “Lazy,” Marinette lightly tapped his nose. “You can’t use the same puns twice.”

              “I was particularly proud of that one,” he glanced up with a childish beam. He pushed to his feet, sheathing his sword before glancing down at his dislocated shoulder. He began messing with it and hissed once he popped it back into place.

              “Are you okay?” Marinette leaped to his side, inspecting his arm as he tugged off the sling.

              “I feline just fine,” he winked. She huffed at his joke and spun on her heels, stomping away as she crossed her arms. “Princess,” he whined as she rushed to catch up to her, “come back, your absence drives daggers into my chestnut.” He clapped his wooden hands to his chest for emphasis.

              “Oh my gosh,” she glanced over her shoulder, trying to hid her smile behind her hand. “I don’t know what’s worse, that I got stuck with such a silly nutcracker or that my subconscious is obsessed with puns.”

              “Subconscious?” Chat repeated, pausing as he tilted his head.

              “Well, yeah, this is all my dream.” Marinette shrugged with a sigh, pausing to glance around her gigantic room, letting her arms fall to her side. Chat was silent and she met his drooping gaze. “What?”

              “It’s uh, not a dream, Princess.” He winced, glancing back at the mouse hole wearily before returning his full attention back to her. “I’m… I’m sorry, Marinette, it’s my fault this all happened. The Rat King is after me and you got caught in the line of fire.”

              “The Rat King?” Marinette repeated, raising an eyebrow. “Wait, wait, you have to be kidding me, this has to be a dream.” To prove her point, she lifted her hand to her arm and pinched sharply. “Ow!” Chat reached out for her, tilting his head in confusion. She blinked, looking around with increasing alarm. “No, no, no! This is a dream! This has to be a dream!” She pinched herself again and yelped.

              “Princess, please stop!” Chat lunged forward, wincing as she pinched herself once more. “Listen, please,” he implored as she glanced up with frantic eyes. “I’m so sorry you got shrunk, but I’ll fix this! I promise!”

              “How can you fix this?” She demanded, pacing the length of a floor board as he stood back, slumping as much as a figure made of wood could.

              “Well, I’m searching for the Sugar Plum Princess, I was told that she’s the only one who can undo the Rat King’s enchantments. He turned me into a nutcracker, you see, so I need to find her. I’m sure she can turn you back to your proper size as well!” He offered. “But, we’ll need to move quickly.” He glanced back at the mouse hole, which was beginning to shimmer and flash.

              “What do you mean?” She asked, eying the mouse hole.

              “We have to return to my homeland, where the Sugar Plum Princess should be but also…” He winced.

              “The Rat King.” Marinette finished for him.

              “Exactly.” Chat sighed. “I promise, I won’t let any harm come to you if you choose to go, but you have to decide quickly, the path is closing.” She watched the mouse hole flash and flicker.

              “You know I could just make myself new clothes and live like this…” Marinette glanced down at her toes. Alya and Nino were faithful friends who wouldn’t let size bother them. Chloe would mock her relentlessly, but that wasn’t anything new. She could get used to life this small. Right?

              “You could,” Chat said carefully. “And I could spend the rest of my life as a nutcracker… but I don’t want to.” Marinette crossed her arms, rolling on the balls of her feet with a frown.

              “I don’t want to stay small,” she admitted. “You’re sure this isn’t a dream.”

              “I really wish it was,” he said quietly, looking down. She took a breath and nodded.

              “Okay, let’s go!” She started for the mouse hole, with Chat hurrying to catch up behind her. They reached the mouse hole, which flickered and glittered dangerously. She paused. Chat offered her his hand.

              “We can do this,” he encouraged. 

              “S-sure.” She took his hand. It was cool in her sweaty grip. “Let’s just go before I change my mind.” He flashed her a dazzling smile before tugging her through the hole.

              Marinette let out a scream as the ground flew from beneath her feet. Chat whooped and hollered excitedly as they landed on a hard, cold slide. Marinette wrapped her arm around Chat’s, clinging for dear life as icy colors as spectacular and bright as the northern lights guided them through loops and swerves with ribbons of light green, pink, and purple. Chat ran his blocky hand over her arm, trying to comfort her as he laughed. Finally, the lights dimmed and the walls shimmered a deep, clear blue as the slide dumped them into a pile of snow. Marinette yelped as the cold sunk into her skin.

              “That was fantastic!” Chat laughed as he popped out of a pile of snow next to her. He shook his head, sending soft powder flying and into her lashes. “Let’s do that again!”

              “Give me a day, maybe a week, to recover.” She rubbed the snow from her eyes, blinking in the dim cavern. The walls were made of ice, and icicles hung dangerously from the ceiling. A soft, pitiful moan came from one of the walls.

              “I don’t see a way out of here,” Chat continued as Marinette narrowed her eyes, listening to the small moans. He pushed himself up and offered her his hand. She ignored him, leaping up and following the groaning. “Princess?”

              “I hear something,” she whispered, holding up a finger to her lips. She slunk around the edge of the wall, pausing at a large, blue chunk of ice. She peered behind it, where the chunk met the wall. A light gasp escaped her lips as she found a small, glittering fairy wedged in the crack. Hearing her gasp, the small fairy glanced up with wide, green eyes.

              The fairy was dressed in a fur coat and wore a hood with black cat ears rising from it. He had snow-white hair and black whiskers sprouting from under his nose. His black wings shimmered in the light, casting a lime green glow against the ice.

              “Oh dear,” Marinette cooed gently, reaching over and wrapping her fingers delicately around the tiny fairy. He waited patiently as she slowly wiggled him out.

              “Thanks, Kid!” The fairy cried excitedly, jumping into the air. He flapped his delicate wings and soared into the cavern, casting lights all through the icy walls. He paused, finally, to get a better look at Marinette and her nutcracker, who were watching the fairy with wide eyes.

              “It’s a winter fairy!” Chat beamed. “I thought the Rat King had sealed them away.”

              “He did.” The fairy spat, hovering down to Marinette and sniffing her hair. “Listen, I have been stuck there for ages, I’m famished. Do you have any cheese on you? Preferably Camembert?”

              “I only have a few candies, I’m afraid,” Marinette said apologetically, pulling out a few caramels from her pocket. “It’s not cheesy but should give you a sugar buzz.”

              “Look at you there, all prepared.” Chat chuckled as the fairy shoved the whole candy into his mouth, letting the wrapper flutter down. “Gouda thing you live in a bakery, Princess.” Marinette rolled her eyes at the pun and the fairy tilted his head.

              “Princess?” The fairy repeated after a hard swallow. He nabbed another caramel eagerly.

              “Oh, I’m just Marinette.” She dipped her head. “A regular girl.”

              “I beg to differ.” Chat brought his hand to his chest with an offended clunk. “Every knight needs a princess, and she’s mine.”

              “Oh whoa, whoa, whoa,” Marinette shook her head, though she couldn’t hide her smile. “Who says I’m yours? If anything you’re my nutcracker, right?”

              “Of course!” He bowed deeply with a wink. “You are my princess and I am your knight. The Pur-fect team.”

              “You know, I think you’re all this fairy needs, your cheesy enough to last a life time.”

              “Sorry Kiddo, but I need the real thing.” The fairy piped up. “His kind of cheese gives me indigestion. Anyway.” He twirled in the air. “You two need to get out of here, right?”

              “Yes!” Chat stood to attention. “We’re looking for the Sugar Plum Princess. Do you know where she is?”

              “Sure do,” the fairy glanced towards Marinette and fluttered around her head, sending snowflakes into her hair. “The Sugar Plum Princess has a home on her island. Her attendant, Tikki, may help you guys.” He flickered and a soft chiming chorus filled the air. Marinette and Chat glanced around, watching as fellow fairies appeared out of thin air, swaying and dancing as they shed snowflakes.

              “They’re beautiful,” Marinette whispered as a fairy wearing an orange coat with fox ears fluttered close to her head.

              “They’re the winter fairies and I’m their Captain, Plagg,” the catty fairy puffed out his chest. “We can get you out of here, Kid, in return for saving me and breaking the spell on this place.” He wandered down to Chat’s shoulder and plopped onto the wood. The music grew louder and the fairies moved in an elegant dance around her head.

              “Breaking the spell?” Marinette repeated, her eyes widening. Instead of acknowledging her question, Plagg fluttered off of Chat and hovered before them, watching the fairies as they gestured for Marinette and Chat to join them.

              “They want you to dance with them, it’s an extra freebie.” Plagg yawned as he leaned back and propped his head up on his arms. “You might as well dance together, it’s their favorite dance.” Two fairies, the fox and one with a turtle shell on its back, fluttered close enough for Marinette and Chat to watch. Together, the fairies danced back and forth, delicately stepping in time to the precise, chiming music. Marinette easily glided into the steps with Chat behind her, mimicking the steps as best as he could with wooden legs.

              “I feel like a snowflake!” Marinette cried as she swayed with the cool breeze and pushed to her toes before dropping back down.

              “You should,” Plagg called from above as the fairies made their way to a light blue wall. “It’s a waltz of the snowflakes.” Marinette smiled as she twirled and let her arms elegantly follow the music. She shot a smile towards Chat, who, in that moment, had stumbled through one of the steps. He smiled sheepishly when he caught her eye.

              “Sorry, I’m afraid that due to recent events my performance is a little bit wooden.” He waved his blocky arms for emphasis.

              “Let’s hope your usual self is less clunky with your humor too!” Marinette twirled away, laughing.

              “Princess,” Chat lowered his voice mischievously, “I’ll have you know, when I break this curse, I’ll be graceful enough to sweep you off your feet.”

              “Hmm,” Marinette chuckled as they followed the fairies to the wall, “Nice try, kitty, but it’ll take more than that to pick me up.”

              “Ugh, you two are sweeter than the candy I ate, you’re given me a stomachache,” Plagg groaned. The music trailed off and for their final step, the fairies all sent waves of snowflakes against the cavern wall. With the final chimes of the music, the wall flickered and faded, letting sunlight wash into the cavern. Marinette blinked at the sudden brightness and peered out into the land before them.

              The cavern opened up to a ledge atop a snowy mountain. Directly below, a village could be seen with dark brown structures and colorful ornaments. A forest full of evergreens stretched out to a salty sea, and in the opposite direction a large, gloomy castle stood in the distance. Spires of craggily rocks and crumpling castle towers stretched menacingly into the sky. Marinette stepped cautiously out onto the ledge, inhaling the sweet air as she took in the view. Chat quietly joined her, his previously carefree smile falling into a worried frown.

              “Welcome to the candy kingdom, Princess,” he whispered in a heavy voice. “This is Parthenia.”

              “It’s… miraculous.” Marinette turned. She startled at Chat’s drooping gaze.

              “You should have seen it when the Queen was still here.” He met her gaze, his features knotted with sorrow. “That was truly a beautiful sight.” Before Marinette could question what he meant, Chat swiftly turned on his heels and started down the mountain. She glanced back to the fairies, who all waved at her kindly.

              “We’ll be right behind you, Kid,” Plagg promised. “Whenever you need us.”

              “Thank you.” She smiled as she waved back. “Thank you for everything!” Plagg grinned, shooting her a wink as he and the fairies behind him began to flicker and fade. In a flash, they all disappeared, leaving only a few fluttering snowflakes behind. Marinette turned back to Chat, who was still walking down the mountain path with his head low. She furrowed her brows, curious to find out what awaited them next. She hurried to catch up to him, unaware of the violet and black butterfly that had taken off, flying towards the dilapidated castle.

*

              Before long, Chat and Marinette reached the village at the bottom of the mountain. Once they got close enough, the scent of gingerbread and sweet, sugar candies wafted into Marinette’s nose, reminding her immediately of home. Her heart ached as she thought about her parents and of Alya and Nino. She hoped they weren’t too worried about her.

              “Is everything alright?” Chat asked gently, noticing her slight frown.

              “Oh, oh, yes,” Marinette waved her hand dismissively. “Just thinking about home.”

              “I understand.” Chat reached out his hand. She wrapped her fingers around the block of wood and squeezed, ignoring how rough and cold the wood felt against her skin. Chat gave her an appreciative look before turning back towards the empty village. Reading his mind, Marinette glanced around the misty ghost town.

              “Where is everyone?”

              “The rat king either turned them into monsters or butterflies,” Chat growled. “He sucked the life out of this village, out of his people.”

              “But why?” She watched him out of the corner of her eye, searching his tense body language for answers. Chat sighed.

              “He didn’t used to be like this. He was once a person, a father, a loving king.” He looked away as they walked. “The castle, this kingdom was filled with love and light. The Queen was the source of it. Her kindness and compassion filled us all with hope and spread peace throughout the kingdom. But… one day that all ended. She disappeared and the King lost his mind with her.”

              “That’s horrible,” Marinette offered, giving his hand another squeeze. He turned back to her, smiling weakly.

              “Yes, but we can only move forward, I suppose.” Chat let out a heavy exhale and looked forward. "Obsessed with getting his wife back, the King turned to dark magic. Unfortunately, the magic consumed him. He changed into a rat and destroyed his kingdom trying to save the Queen. In the process he turned others into monsters, spreading his dark, twisted magic, and others he changed into helpless butterflies that must obey his command.” Chat paused, his brow furrowing. “I… I know that if the Queen could see him now, she would be mortified.”

              “Maybe…” Marinette tried after a beat as they reached the edge of the village that led to the forest. “Maybe we can still save him.”

              “What?” Chat turned, his eyes widening. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind them and Chat leaped into action, putting his arm out to protect her while he unsheathed his sword. They glanced from one building to the next, seeing nothing unusual in the shadows. Carefully, Chat took a hesitant step forward and Marinette followed him onto a pile of mint leaves. A snap resounded and the ground gave beneath their feet.

              “What the—?!” Marinette cried as a rope trap flew into the air with them, sending her crashing into Chat as they catapulted into the trees.  Swiftly, the trap came to a bounding stop, causing Chat to let out a disgruntled “oof” when Marinette slammed her elbow into his stomach. With the net steady, they struggled to lift themselves up, peering through the net to find two figures glaring down at them. Marinette let out a soft gasp as she eyed the network of tree houses and rope bridges that spread out through the trees.

              “Captain Natalie?” Chat gaped. “Major Gorilla?”

              “Who are you?” The smaller figure with peppermint braided in her dark hair crinkled her nose. She peered over her pointed, spun-glass glasses and hugged her gingerbread clipboard to her chest.

              “Chat Noir, a humble nutcracker,” Chat dipped his head respectfully without missing a beat. “This is Marinette, she’s… from out of town.”

              “Chat Noir?” Natalie repeated, glancing towards Gorilla, whose gruff features held a certain softness. He shrugged without a word, holding the tail of the net steady and easily with his broad shoulders. Natalie returned her scoff to Chat, raising a challenging eyebrow. “I have not heard of you. How do you propose to prove to us that you don’t work for the Rat King?”

              “Uh…” Chat glanced towards Marinette for help.

              “We’re looking for the Sugar Plum Princess!” She offered. “The Rat King cursed us both and we were told that the only one who can break his spells is the Sugar Plum Princess.”

              “She’s just a myth,” Natalie deadpanned. “She does not exist, or she would have helped a long time ago.”

              “Please,” Marinette pleaded, “we met the winter fairies and they said that she can be found on her island.”

              “Ridiculous,” Natalie spat, however, Gorilla placed a large, gentle hand on her shoulder, stopping her from continuing. She snapped her gaze toward his. “You can’t seriously believe them?” He nodded slowly. Natalie huffed but Gorilla released the net, causing Marinette and Chat to crash back down onto the wooden ledge with a series of groans. They scrambled out of the rope and Chat helped Marinette up, smiling at her with gentle, glimmering eyes. She beamed back as he pulled her to his side. Together, they turned to Natalie and Gorilla. Chat dipped into a deep bow.

              “Thank you for believing us,” he said regally. Straightening himself, he added, “I would have gone nuts if I had to stay in that trap any longer. Hey!” He cried out when Marinette lightly slapped him.

              “That was really bad. Behave yourself, Kitty.” She smiled brightly at Natalie, who was considering them with a frown.

              “Very well.” She spun on her heel and motioned for them all to follow. “If you truly believe that the Sugar Plum Princess not only exists, but is the only one who can stop the Rat King, then we have a lot of work to do.” She headed to a tree house and held back a curtain of popcorn strings. Marinette hurried to follow with Chat trailing right behind her.

              “You’ll help us?” Marinette asked as they came into a small hut with a round table in the center. Natalie placed her clipboard down on the table and crossed her arms, considering them thoughtfully.

              “Yes. It is my duty to protect this land and I will do everything it takes.” She glanced down gravely.

              “We have to ask Sugar Plum to save the Rat King too.” Marinette added. Natalie snapped her head up and Gorilla raised an eyebrow.

              “Save him? He started this mess.” She scowled. “He must be stopped at all costs. I believe he is past saving.”

              “Surely there’s something we can do!” Chat imputed, wincing as everyone glanced toward him. “Glancing down, he shuffled his feet. “I know he’s evil right now, but that’s the dark magic. If we can just get him to understand…”

              “Nutcracker,” Natalie cut in. “I don’t know who you are, or where you came from, but do you really think there is any redeeming qualities left inside that monster? He killed his own child.”

              “What?” Marinette glanced towards Chat, her jaw dropping. “Is this true?” He avoided her gaze, his jaw clenched.

              “Yes.” He hung his head solemnly. “He killed the prince.”

              “Maybe it was for the best.” Natalie snapped. “The poor child never had a chance to act like one. His father locked him away and treated Adrien like a doll, a lifeless toy. He deserved better.” With that, she stomped towards the door, her fiery gaze burning with rage. “I am going to get a sleigh ready. We’re heading for Sugar Plum Island. Immediately.” She disappeared through the popcorn strings. Gorilla nodded towards Chat and Marinette before following Natalie out. Chat let out a low whistle before hopping onto the table behind them.

              “What do we do now?” Marinette jumped up next to him, watching his bright green eyes carefully. He stared into the distance, his brow furrowed pensively. She wondered, for a moment, who her nutcracker was before all of this. Even more so, she wondered who Prince Adrien had once been. Something in her gut told her that maybe there was one answer to both questions.

              “Chat?” She tried once more to gain her nutcracker’s attention. He snapped up, offering her an apologetic look, his bright green eyes filled with sorrow.

              “Sorry, Princess, what is it?”

              “What was Prince Adrien like? Was he like the Queen?” She scooted closer, leaning forward and propping her chin on her hands.

              “No, not at all.” Chat shook his head with a small laugh. “No one could hope to be as good as her, maybe Sugar Plum, or you could come close,” he added with a teasing nudge. “But, no, Prince Adrien fell… short. I think.” He leaned back stiffly. “If he could, he would have ensured the Queen’s legacy lived on, though. He couldn’t amount to her, but he tried.” Chat suddenly coughed, glancing at Marinette nervously, “I mean, you know, I hear that’s what he did.” Returning a thoughtful gaze to the ceiling he continued. “Adrien wanted to help his father, and he tried to fill the hole his mother left, but it was never enough. He… he couldn’t save anyone, not his father, mother, or his subjects. He couldn’t even save himself. He wasn’t enough.” He lowered his head, his drooping brow confirming Marinette’s suspicions.

              “I don’t think that’s true.” Marinette whispered gently. Chat turned toward her, raising an eyebrow. His large, bright green gaze glittered softly. His mouth hung open and his hesitant brow begged her to reaffirm his hope. She reached out and placed a hand on his arm. Taking a breath, she summoned her courage, which was easy when she found herself by his side. “You are enough, Adrien.”

              “It was that obvious, huh?” A small smile broke out across his features.

              “Despite everything, you still love the King.” Marinette shrugged, pulling away and sitting up. “I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want them to know.”

              “When I’m a nutcracker, I don’t have to be a perfect Prince,” Chat shook his head with a sigh. “I can just do my best and maybe… it’s enough if it comes from Chat.” He tossed her a bright grin. “After all, if I could make someone as special as you smile when I was just a toy, I can say I’ve done something right.”

              “Wh-what?” Marinette leaned back, her cheeks flushing. Chat laughed and nudged her gently.

              “Come on, Princess, I heard you call me… what was it? Handsome?” He winked and she groaned, shoving herself off the table.

              “You’re ridiculous,” she brought her hands to her face.

              “I can’t help it, Princess, I just love getting you to crack a smile,” he offered a Cheshire grin.

              “Whatever,” Marinette mumbled between her fingers, hoping he didn’t hear the mirth in her voice. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her and she dropped her hands. “Wait a second! If you’re a prince, where’s your knight?”

              “Are you applying for the position?” Chat raised an all too eager eyebrow. “Because you are hired.”

              “I can’t be your knight.” She waved her hand dismissively. “I’m nothing special.” She started for the popcorn curtain and Chat followed, landing on the floor with a heavy thump.

              “Nothing special?” He repeated. “You totally saved my wooden butt from the Rat King, literally, I thought he was going to kill me.”

              “I didn’t do anything special,” she dismissed as she eft the hut. He followed behind her, ready to say more, but Gorilla appeared before them, gesturing for them to follow.

              “There you all are,” Natalie called from the other end of the tree. She stood next to a hole that held a long, slender candy cane that reached the ground in place. “We have to get going.” She grabbed the pole and swiftly slipped down it without another word. Chat shrugged and clipped his wooden hand around it and followed her. Marinette wandered to the edge, biting her lip as she dwelled on how far down the ground was from the trees. She glanced over her shoulder, gesturing for Gorilla to go first.

              “After you?” She forced a weak smile. Gorilla shook his head, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his lips. He motioned for her to go and she sighed. “If this was all a dream, I’d probably be braver.” She grabbed the candy cane and, gulping down a breath, jumped. She screamed as she dropped down into something hard.

              “I got you!” Chat cried as she continued gripping the pole. She glanced around, realizing that he had caught her in his arms. She snapped her fingers off of the candy cane, meeting his gaze sheepishly.

              “Whoops,” she hopped out of his arms, tugging on her pigtails. “Thanks.”

              “If you two are done, we have to get a move on,” Natalie stepped back to reveal a candy carriage with a pair of cream and caramel colored horses hitched to it. Chat, bumping Marinette’s hand with his, inviting her to take it, pulled her along to the back seats of the carriage. Natalie took the reins and, after Gorilla dropped down, he slide in beside her. Natalie snapped the reins and they took off down the forest path.

*

              As they made their way to the seaside, with Chat and Marinette doing most of the talking, a distant rumbling filled the cloudless sky. The group shared concerned glances as they searched for any sign of rain.

              “By chance,” Natalie asked, “Does the Rat King know of your plan?” She urged the horses to pick up the pace.

              “Not unless he has spies.” Chat raised a hesitant eyebrow. “Does he?” To answer, a low roar echoed throughout the forest, sending the birds flying in retreat and furry critters into their dens.

              “His butterflies tend to get around,” Natalie growled, snapping the reins. Another deafening roar crackled through the sky as the scent of sea spray filled their nostrils.

              “We’re almost there!” Marinette encouraged, leaning forward as the trees thinned, revealing a grey, rough sea. The ground beneath them trembled.

              “Holy sandstone,” Chat gaped as he stared behind the carriage. Marinette followed his gaze, her jaw dropping as she tilted her chin up. A rock monster the size of a building was running around them, shaking the earth with each pounding step and dislodging trees as it swept its hand through the forest. A violet butterfly fluttered around the monster’s head. “Step on it!” Chat ordered as he unsheathed his sword, glancing from the thin, pointed tip to the large mass of rocks with increasing worry.

              “We have to get to the boat!” Natalie yelled over the monster’s roaring. The butterfly darted over to a small row boat in the sand. Natalie halted the carriage and leaped out, rushing to the boat. Chat, Marinette, and Gorilla threw themselves into the sand, sprinting after Natalie.

              “Wait!” Marinette screamed as she glanced over her shoulder. The great beast had jumped into the air, soaring over them only to plummet down onto the boat, smashing it into unsalvageable splinters.

              “That’s a crushing disappointment,” Chat said dryly.

              “Not the time!” Marinette hissed as the rock monster turned to glare at them.

              “Marinette, Natalie, get behind us!” Chat leaped into action, running up to the monster’s leg, whacking his sword against it. Gorilla was quick to follow, bashing rough knuckles against the monster’s other leg. The monster roared, taking a slow step forward, forcing Chat to roll away.

              “We have to do something!” Natalie cried, glancing around the barren beach and rough sea.

              “We need help!” Marinette tugged on her pigtails helplessly. Suddenly, a gentle string of chimes filled the air. She whirled around, watching as a flurry of snowflakes took the form of small, fur-clad fairies. Plagg, leading the pack, winked at Marinette before darting to the ocean. As the fairies shed snowflakes, a layer of ice began to spread across the rolling waves. Marinette’s bright blue eyes lit up with understanding.

              “Natalie, get to the carriage!” She ordered as she rushed to where Gorilla and Chat were distracting the beast. “Chat! We’re going to ride the ice out of here!”

              “What ice?” Chat glanced over his shoulder as he flailed his sword. When his green gaze landed onto the quickly freezing sea, he nodded with a smile. “Oh, I-cy,” he sent her a wink as Natalie pulled up the carriage next to her.

              “It’s a good thing he’s cute,” Marinette muttered under her breath as she leaped into the carriage. The winter fairies had nearly finished freezing the sea as Natalie directed the horses onto the ice. Gorilla ran towards them first, with Chat running backwards, whacking at the monster in a desperate effort to keep it at bay. Marinette tilted her head, calculating as they skidded on the ice.

              “Chat! I have an idea,” she yelled as he slid on the slippery crest, barely avoiding the rock monster. “Stab the sword into the ice to crack it! The monster should fall through and sink!”

              “Excellent idea!” Chat called as the monster lunged at him. He rolled away, skidding on the ice before dashing after the carriage. “Except that’s a person under the Rat King’s control! There has to be another way!” Marinette hummed in frustration, crinkling her brow as she tried to puzzle out another way. The Sugar Plum Princess could save the monster, right? But they didn’t have time to find her at the moment.

              “Kid, I have an idea!” Plagg swooped down as Chat jumped onto the side of the carriage. Marinette grabbed his arm as he wrapped it around the back.

              “Can you stop it?” Marinette asked, glancing towards the wobbling monster with a frown.

              “With your help!” Plagg shrugged, “hold out your hand.” Marinette did as told and Plagg twirled around it, forming a large, crystal snowflake. It felt light and delicate, but when she pressed one of the icy tips, it held fast and strong. “Okay.” Plagg fluttered before her. “I need you to concentrate. Thinking about how you want to save this person, blow the snowflake and it’ll fly into the monster. That should break the spell.”

              “That’s it?” Chat cried, aghast. “You don’t have a snowflake to help me, by any chance?”

              “’Fraid not, Kid,” Plagg flew back casually. “You’ll need Sugar Plum to help you with that.”

              “I just blow on it?” Marinette repeated, hesitating.

              “Yep. Hurry, though, he’s catching up.” Plagg glanced toward the quickly ascending monster. Marinette nodded, screwing her courage to the sticking place. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes, begging the snowflake to help the monster break from the curse. She thought about the monster as a person. Perhaps he had someone he loved. Perhaps he created music to share his thoughts and feelings. It would be tragic if his voice was never heard, all because his humanity was warped by a curse.

              “Please help him,” she whispered into the flake before blowing it away with all her might. She opened her eyes, watching as the glittering crystal flew right into the monster’s chest. He stumbled and slammed into the ice, sending cracks along the frozen waves.

              “Don’t worry, Kid, we got him!” Plagg whistled before darting toward the shrinking rock monster.

              “Natalie, hurry!” Chat cried as the cracks ran towards them, breaking off chunks of ice and revealing rough, angry seas.

              “Chat, he’s okay!” Marinette cried with a triumphant smile. The rock monster, now his proper size, was slowly shedding gravel and rock, revealing broad shoulders and a young face. The boy was knocked out, but Plagg and the other fairies swiftly grabbed him before he could slip into the sea. They carried him safely to shore, where the butterfly flew away, flapping its wings erratically as it made its way back to the palace.

              “You did it, Marinette!” Chat beamed as he met her gaze, his eyes shining. “That was incredible!”

              “I didn’t do anything,” she smiled sheepishly. “Plagg’s magic did all the work.” Chat shook his head, about to argue, when the carriage jerked down.

              “Yikes!” Chat clung to the carriage for life as it dipped down into a frigid sea.

              “Hold on!” Natalie yelled as they took a sharp turn towards land. They skidded on the crumbling ice before hiding a rocky shore. Marinette screamed as the carriage tipped and sent everyone flying onto the island. Marinette rolled onto Chat, who caught her by the waist. The horses scrambled onto solid ground, and Natalie and Gorilla watched as the carriage sunk into the grey, bashing waves. They all sat in shocked silence as the waves crashed noisily against the rocks.

              “Well,” Chat deadpanned, “That was almost a dis-ice-ter. Next time we should play it safe instead of rocking the boat.”

              “Chat,” Marinette turned to him seriously. “I’m telling you this as your friend: you are off your _rock_ er.”

              “Mari,” he squealed and pulled her into a stiff hug. “You are so awesome!” Her cheeks flushed as she returned the hug, squeezing him lightly.

              “If you two are finished,” Natalie cleared her throat pointedly, “we must find the Sugar Plum Princess. This was, after all, your idea in the first place.”

              “Right, right,” Chat pulled away, offering Marinette a dazzling beam that she returned wholeheartedly. “Sorry, Natalie, we’ll be right there.” He pushed himself to his feet and offered Marinette his hand. She took it, letting him pull her up. She didn’t let go as they headed deeper into the island, trailing after Natalie and Gorilla. She was thrilled when Chat didn’t pull away.

              The island could only be described as dull. It was colorless, like a rainbow without red. The wildlife were sluggish and clung to the shadows and the green leaves of the trees seemed grey. A hushed silence hung over the island like fog and the blue sky, though clear as a crystal, was gloomy and drab.

              “Sugar Plum lives here?” Chat muttered, more to himself than to the others.

              “What did Plagg say?” Marinette looped her arm through Chat’s, leaning against his shoulder. “We need to find Tikki.”

              “That’s right. I haven’t seen any fairies yet. You?” He glanced around the trees curiously. Suddenly, a soft chiming caught her attention. She paused, letting her arm fall away from Chat’s. He halted, turning and tilting his head as she stared through the trees. “Do you see something?”

              “I hear something,” she amended. Lifting her skirts, she walked into the thick of the woods, ignoring the cries of protest from Natalie and Chat’s soothing confirmations that she might have found a lead. After trekking through the woods and coming to a precipice, the faint ringing grew louder.

              Tilting her head, Marinette listened as scanned the valley below. At the bottom, a couple yards away, a large, sealed, manhole lay rusting. The ringing was coming from there. Without hesitation, she scrambled down the jagged cliff face and sprinted over to the manhole.

              “Mari?” Chat called from the woods.

              “I found them!” She returned without looking up. She wrapped her hands around the wheel sealing the manhole shut, and tugged as hard as she could. Chat and the others hurried to join her but with a few more sharp tugs, the manhole opened and the cap flew off.

              A chorus of chimes and delighted cries filled the air as colorful fairies wearing petals swarmed in the air. One fairy, who glowed red and wore a cap the same pattern of a ladybug complete with little antennae, delicately lowered herself before Marinette. The fairy’s eyes were large and blue, with the softness of spring refracting in her irises. Her laugh was a chorus of bells.

              “Thank you, my dear, you saved us!” The red fairy declared. The fairies all rang out agreeably before darting into the air, leaving petals behind them as they danced across the glade, causing grass and color to return to the dreary island.

              “Marinette! You did it!” Chat cried as he ran up to her, sweeping her into his arms and twirling her around. She let out a laugh, holding him tightly and yelping as he spun.

              “Marinette, what a lovely name!” The red fairy twittered. “Is there anything we can do to repay you?”

              “Yes!” She cried as Chat finally put her down. Running a hand through her bangs, she breathlessly said, “We’re looking for the fairy named Tikki. She’s supposed to know where the Sugar Plum Princess is.”

              “How lucky!” The fairy laughed. “I am Tikki, it’s a pleasure to meet you. And…” she tilted her head. “You really haven’t found her yet?”

              “No,” Chat shook his head. “This island was rather dismal before you guys spruced it up,” he gestured to all the freshly sprouted flowers and foliage. “Does the Princess really live here?”

              “She has a home here,” Tikki shrugged apologetically. “But, honestly, she has a home anywhere there are fairies.”

              “Great, so she may not even be here?” Natalie panted once she finally reached them, leaning over and propping herself up on her knees.

              “She may be closer than you think.” Tikki glanced towards Marinette with a smile. “She’s the only one who can break enchantments cast by dark magic.”

              “Why her?” Chat tilted her head. “My mother always told me stories about how Sugar Plum is brave and courageous, but she isn’t the only one who can break spells. Plagg turned a monster back into a human.”

              “Hmm,” Tikki clucked her tongue thoughtfully. “Are you quite sure it was Plagg?”

              “Who else would it be?” Marinette shrugged helplessly. She certainly didn’t have any magic. She was just the daughter of two bakers, a normal girl in high school whose dragons were getting to school on time and Chloe. She wasn’t anything as enchanting as a Sugar Plum Princess.

              “Well,” Tikki sighed. “You’ll just have to keep searching. Oh!” She jumped in the air with a smile. “Before you go, I have a gift for you, Marinette.” She hovered over to her outstretched hand and landed. Glancing up at Marinette with big, blue eyes, Tikki smiled and held up her cupped hands, revealing a shimmering flower. She blew on the flower and the petals scattered, flying up and whirling around Marinette’s ears. Within seconds, a pair of round, black earrings clipped to her earlobes. Curious, Marinette ran her fingers over the small gift with a raised eyebrow.

              “When you find Sugar Plum and are ready to go home,” Tikki hovered away, leaving petals behind her, “Just take the earrings off and you’ll be back in your room!”

              “Thank you!” Marinette’s eyes widened with a smile.

              “Of course, and, oh!” Tikki flipped excitedly in the air. “I also hope you’ll remember that this world and your world are not as separate as you would think.”

              “What do you mean?” She crinkled her nose in confusion. “Because I can confirm that there’s no magic back home.”

              “You got here somehow, right?” Tikki giggled in response. “Don’t sweat the details, Marinette, just have faith. You’re stronger than you think.”

              “Thanks, I guess,” Marinette forced a smile. Tikki nodded before zipping off to join her fellow fairies. Marinette watched until the light trail of petals disappeared.

              “Well, time to keep searching.” Chat sighed as he and the others shifted. Marinette turned, still holding a hand to her ear as she fiddled with the earring. She caught Chat staring and immediately dropped her hand, smiling sheepishly. A gentle grin curled his lips and he held out his hand to her. She took it and together they headed deeper into the island.

*

              Once they broke through the lively forest, filled with fairies and colorful flowers, they all came to a clearing with an enormous, pink castle. Natalie and Gorilla leaped into a sprint.

              “This has to be her! She must live here!” Natalie shouted enthusiastically. Chat started to run but when Marinette refused to join him, he slowed, turning around with a questioning look on his face.

              “This… doesn’t seem right to me,” Marinette admitted, scanning the clearing for any sign of life other than them. It was empty, save for the castle that, while perhaps charming, felt dissonant next to the flowers. “If Sugar Plum was here, wouldn’t Tikki know?”

              “She was trapped for a long time,” Chat offered, glancing back curiously.

              “Yeah but then, wouldn’t Sugar Plum be able to save her and the other fairies?” She tilted her head, lifting her hand to her lips to nibble on the nails.

              “You’re right.” Chat nodded, returning a serious gaze to her. “Listen, I’m going to check it out, I’ll be careful, but you stay out here.” She nodded, lowering her hand and crossing her arms protectively.

              “Stay safe,” she called as he hurried to catch up to Natalie and Gorilla. She rubbed her arms soothingly, trying not to worry as they disappeared through the front door. She waited a second in silence. She waited a second more. Then, a large snapping sound rang out through the clearing, and the castle groaned and creaked. Stiffening, she watched with increasing alarm as the walls of the castle tilted outward, falling down in thick sheets. Her heart dropped into her stomach as a large butterfly with black and violet wings fluttered into the air, carrying a cage holding Natalie, Gorilla, and Chat.

              “Princess, run!” Chat yelled from the bars of the cage. “You were right!”

              “You have to find Sugar Plum!” Natalie screamed as Gorilla pounded on the bars.

              “No!” Chat screamed frantically as the butterfly carried them to the castle. His voice faded with his helpless scream, “Please get somewhere safe! Forget about us!”

              “Chat!” Marinette cried, but he was already too far away. “No!” She stomped her foot into the dirt before kicking off into a sprint. She flew back the way they came, flying through the forest and stumbling back to the beach. She glanced around, spotting the horses, but nothing that could get her safely across the sea. Groaning, she turned in a circle, her mind racing but every possible sliver of an idea crashed.

              “What do I do?” She crossed her arms, hugging herself tightly. “What do I do? Oh, who am I kidding?” She plopped down into the sand, scanning the raging sea. “Even if I get off this island, I can’t save them. I’m no Sugar Plum, I can’t stop the Rat King, and I can’t help Chat.” She pulled her knees to her chest and curled into herself. “I’m useless. Maybe I should just go home. Maybe I can get Alya or Nino. They would know what to do.” She lifted a hand to an earring, running a finger across it hesitantly.

              “I’m afraid the mouse hole you used to get here is closed.” Plagg’s lazy voice came from behind her. Marinette whirled around, her eyes widening as they fell onto the small fairy, who was leaning back in the air, crossing his legs like he hadn’t a care in the world.

              “Plagg! Can you freeze the sea again?” Marinette begged, pushing to her feet.

              “Why?” He raised an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t think you could help Chat and the others?”

              “I…” she trailed off, glancing down at her feet. “No, I don’t think I can. But… I have to do something, right?” She lifted her chin, her bright eyes dimming with worry. “I can try.”

              “Ugh,” Plagg rolled in the air, stretching out in a lackadaisical fashion. “You humans and your persistent attitudes. Wouldn’t it be easier to just live here? All the fairies will tend to your every need. We are in your debt, after all.”

              “No, I have to try to fix things.” She shook her head, thinking of Chat’s smile and his sorrowful eyes. She was no Sugar Plum, but she would do her best to be his knight.

              “Fine,” Plagg groaned. “I’ll help you.” He fluttered over and landed on her shoulder, leaning back casually.

              “Uh?” She glanced down at him, raising an eyebrow. “The sea?”

              “Don’t sweat it, Kid,” he waved his hand dismissively. “It’s Tikki’s turn to bail you out.”

              “What?” Marinette glanced around in confusion. Suddenly, a chorus of chimes filled the air and she looked up, her eyes widening as Tikki and a cluster of other fairies flew down with a swing made of vines.

              “We’ll get you safely to the castle!” Tikki beamed as they lowered the seat for Marinette to hop on.

              “Thank you!” She gingerly lowered herself onto the vine and swiftly clutched the sides as she tilted.

              “Hold on tight!” Tikki chirped as they ascended into the air, laughing as Marinette yelped. With her feet dangling in the air, Marinette clung to the vines for life, feeling her heart pounding against her chest. After a few seconds in the air, with the wind brushing through her pigtails, she began to relax. A smile crept onto her lips.

              “We’re flying!” Marinette whispered.

              “You’re a natural, Marinette!” Tikki giggled. Marinette scoffed. She wasn’t doing any of the work, after all, but the statement left her feeling warm.

              The flight was swift, but let Marinette take in plenty of sights. The contrast between the candy-filled village and castle was drastic enough to fill her heart with dread once more. Luckily, Tikki promised to stay with her as well as Plagg once they landed on the castle wall that lead into a dreary tower. The other fairies squeaked out goodbyes and well wishes before carting the vine away once more. Before she could stop herself, Marinette dashed to the door and slipped into the cool, stone tower.

              Only a few torches lit the way. Plagg instructed to check downward first and Tikki agreed. Grabbing one of the torches on the wall, Marinette slowly ambled down the stairs, making sure she was as quiet as a ladybug.

              As she reached the bottom of the winding staircase, the sound of a flapping wing stopped her in her tracks. She winced, lurching back a step and pressing a hand to her lips as she stifled a gasp. After an agonizingly long moment, she peered around the corner, spotting two large butterflies guarding a door. She pulled back, glancing around the staircase to think of a plan. Finally, she spotted a small alcove that, if she put out her lantern, might just be dark and small enough to hide her. She gestured for Tikki and Plagg to hide in her dress pocket, to dim their natural glow, and hurrying to the alcove. She crawled in, and, crossing her fingers, smothered the fire and tossed the torch up the stairs as hard as she could. It clanked and cracked against the title, causing the sound to echo loudly in the spiral tower. Within seconds the butterflies passed her to go investigate the noise.

              Without a moment to lose, she leaped from the alcove and darted toward the door, letting out a hushed “hurrah!” when it easily squeezed open. She dashed into the dimly lit room, her eyes wide and excited, only to have her features fall.

              She found herself in a storage room. No sign of life anywhere. Instead, rows and piles of boxes sat around her. Humming thoughtfully, she wandered deeper into the room, glancing around curiously. There had to be something special about it, otherwise the Rat King wouldn’t bother to guard it. Sifting lightly through boxes, she found an open one filled with older, more feminine items. At the top lay an elegant compact with a rich bronze shell that almost looked red in the dark. It was spotted with black pearls and on the inside was a portrait.

              Marinette gasped as she stared at the face of the Queen. Her blond hair was pulled back into a French braid and a regal air hung about her. However, it was her familiar grin that caused Marinette to feel her heart warm. The Queen held Chat’s gentle smile that was filled with light. Her green eyes crinkled in the corners with mirth, and she looked up at Marinette with a kindness that filled her with courage.

              Snapping the compact shut, Marinette carefully slipped it back into her pocket, feeling that the portrait would come in handy. Furrowing her brows once more, she scanned the room one last time. If she had truly come to a dead end, she needed to leave immediately and keep moving. But she felt like she was missing something important. Then, she noticed that the boxes only filled half the room. The back half was eerily empty. Curious, she took a step forward and lifted her hand. She waved it around until it smacked into something. She yelped, pulling back for a moment. As realization dawned on her, she slowly pressed her hand onto the invisible wall, her lips spreading into a grin. She couldn’t see it, but she felt her hand cool, as if a certain wooden someone was holding his hand against the other side of the wall.

              “Hold on a sec,” she whispered into the hushed room. She left the wall and glanced around, finding an old chair laying behind a musty box. She grabbed it and ran back over to the invisible wall and instructed in a louder voice, “Watch out!” With all her might, she slammed the chair into the wall and it shattered, sending shards of glass to the ground.

              “Marinette! Princess!” Chat cried as he appeared, with Natalie and Gorilla smiling their thanks behind him. He jumped to her side and picked her up, twirling her around with a laugh. “You found us! Mari, you are so incredible!” She felt her cheeks warm at the affection in his voice.

              “We need to go!” She laughed lightly as he put her down. “Let’s hurry.” She took his hand, his cool, wooden hand, and dragged him out of the room. Natalie and Gorilla followed behind.

              “Listen, Mari,” Chat began as they ascended the tower stairs. “I need to settle things for once and all. The Rat King found out we were searching for Sugar Plum and he’s…”

              “He feels threatened,” Natalie imputed through her panting.

              “He’s starting a bonfire as we speak. He’s going to set an example to the whole kingdom.” Chat winced as he continued.

              “Wait, he’s actually going to…” Marinette trailed off, her features twisting in fear.

              “Unless I relent and do as he wishes…” Chat shook his head. “He’s going to destroy all the toys in the land, and if I continue to fight against him, he will not treat me any differently.”

              “Are you serious, then we can’t fight him!” She argued as they reached the top of the tower. “Chat, I won’t let you walk into this!”

              “Mari,” he pulled his hand out of her. “I want you to promise, the moment things go bad, you escape. I won’t forgive myself if you don’t make it home because of me.”

              “Fine,” She snapped, furrowing her brows. “Only if you promise me that you won’t let things go bad! Because I’m not going anywhere unless you’re safe.” A weak smile played across his lips. His eyes flickered to her pocket, lingering over the compact.

              “You know, you sound a lot like her. Your smiles are practically the same.” He shot her a sheepish grin before darting through the door, coming to a balcony that overlooked the courtyard. Through the door, Marinette could see the smoke.

              “Chat!” She screamed, sprinting after him as he climbed onto the ledge.

              “Rat King.” Chat bellowed, looking below. She followed his gaze, her eyes widening as the Rat King stood tall next to a pile of blazing toys. The Rat King held a hard glare in his eyes and he leaned against his cane casually, daring Chat to try anything.

              “Oh look, it’s a worthless nutcracker.” The Rat King drawled, causing Marinette to bristle. “I see you’re still ready to fight, despite all the warnings I’ve given you. Tell me, Child, do you really think you’re meant to be anything more than an ornament?”

              “Maybe only to you,” Chat growled. “But, unfortunately for you, becoming everything you wanted me to be, wooden, without feeling, a pretty toy, I’ve been freer than I’ve ever been before.” He raised his sword and directed it at the Rat King. “Engard!”

              “Chat!” Marinette squeaked as he flew into the air and flipped before landing on his feet. She ran to the railing, gripping it until her knuckles paled.

              “We’re going to free other prisoners and get help!” Natalie called as she and Gorilla ran down the balcony, dashing into another door and disappearing. Marinette nodded, keeping her eyes on father and son below her. The Rat King glanced up, meeting her startled gaze, as Chat dashed forward with his sword raised. With a sickening smile, the Rat King easily blocked Chat’s advanced and kicked him aside, finally tearing his eyes away from Marinette. A shiver ran down her spine.

              “Adrien.” The Rat King muttered in a low voice, meeting his son’s blazing gaze with a stiff coolness. “You can still give up. Don’t make me hurt you.”

              “I’ll never give up!” Chat hissed, pushing himself to his feet and holding his sword before himself protectively. “Do you really think this is what mom would have wanted?”

              “Don’t you dare bring her into this!” The Rat King screamed, lunging forward to only have Chat roll away. With his hilt, he bashed the Rat King in the stomach, causing him to stumble. “I lost everything that day!”

              “You still had me!” Chat cried. “I was still here. And, you know what? I needed you!” He stomped his foot and shot him a glare. “I needed you and I thought you needed me. I was still here but it wasn’t enough!”

              “You abandoned me!” The Rat King continued, his gaze flickering once more to Marinette. She avoided meeting his eye. Instead, she glanced around the court yard for a way down. Her gaze fell onto a string of streamers that led down to the pole in the bonfire. “The day you defined me was the day I lost my son.”

              “I was trying to help you!” Chat continued, oblivious to Marinette as she tore off her sleeve and slipped it around the streamer. “You were being consumed by dark magic!”

              “All to save your mother!” The Rat King slowly moved opposite of the stream, raising his cane. Chat turned, eyes widening as Marinette leaped off the balcony and began sliding down.

              “No, Princess!” Chat screamed as a clap of thunder crackled through the air. Marinette turned in alarm just as she dropped from the streamer. A fizzling blast of static magic soared right to her. A split second before it reached her, Chat leaped up and pulled her into his chest. A splintering sound, followed by his scream, echoed through the courtyard.

              “Chat!” Marinette yelped as they rolled across the cobblestone. They came to a stop with him laying limply on top of her. She quickly scrambled up, her stomach churning as the scent of burnt wood overwhelmed her senses. A jagged scorch mark fizzled in his back, smoking slightly as it popped. “No, no, Chat!” She used her skirt to smother the rest of the flame, looking to his dazed expression with fear.

              “Mari?” He muttered weakly as she rolled him onto his back.

              “How dare you!” The Rat King screeched, stalking towards them. Marinette turned, her hand hovering over Chat protectively. Chat lifted a trembling hand and pressed it to her cheek. He guided her gaze back to his drooping eyes.

              “Princess,” he winced, “please, run.”

              “No, I’m not leaving you!” Mari leaned over him, trying to shield him as the Rat King drew closer.

              “Mari,” he pleaded. She glanced down, her heart aching when she saw the pain in his eyes.

              “Chat,” she leaned down, pressing her forehead to his. He was cool to the touch. “I refuse to leave my prince without his knight. We’re a team. Please.” He let out a light, haggard laugh that dwindled into a cough.

              “You are so stubborn. I can’t say no.” His green eyes flickered with a small smile. Marinette beamed, recalling the portrait in her pocket.

              “You know, you have your mother’s smile,” she whispered, pressing her lips softly to his forehead.

              “You are going to regret ever coming to this kingdom!” The Rat King bellowed, only a few feet away. Suddenly, he halted, spitting out, “What did you do?” Chat had begun to glow.

              “Chat?” Marinette leaned back, her jaw dropping as his figure shimmered and glowed. His blocky limps softened and rounded. His legs stretched and thinned while his head shrunk to a far less cartoonish proportion. His white hair fluttered softly, deepening into a golden blond. Wood melted into smooth skin, and his worn and tattered appearance freshened. He opened his bright eyes, laughter and strength filling his countenance.

              “Princess!” He leaped up and wrapped his soft, warm arms around her, pulling into his gentle, smooth embrace.

              “Cha- Adrien?” Marinette cried, hugging him back. “You’re human again! The spell’s broken, but how?”

              “Oh, don’t play dumb.” The Rat King cut in, holding out the scepter and aiming it directly at Marinette. She backed up and Adrien hurried to step between them, holding out his sword protectively. The Rat King glared past him, narrowing in on her. “Only the Sugar Plum Princess can break my enchantments. Only Sugar Plum could have broken the spells caging the fairies and only Sugar Plum could have possibly broken the spell on my monster.”

              “I’m… Sugar Plum?” Marinette furrowed her brow, glancing down at her lap. Plagg and Tikki peaked out of her pocket. Plagg was rolling his eyes like he couldn’t believe it took so long for her to figure it out and Tikki offered an encouraging thumbs up as she nodded to confirm. Marinette glanced back up, summoning whatever courage she had left. Holding her chin high as she willed herself to look determined, she pushed herself to her feet. “I’m the Sugar Plum Princess, and I will not let you lay a finger on anyone else.”

              “You foolish—Gah!” The Rat King took a step back as Plagg darted towards him, fluttering annoyingly around his face. Adrien scrambled to his feet as well, holding his arm out to keep Marinette covered. As he did, Tikki fluttered out of Marinette’s pocket and fluttered around her. Whirls of flower petals whipped around her, releasing her pigtails, so that her hair fell into gentle short curls, and changing her simple pink and white dress into an elegant ballerina’s tutu that was as scarlet as the warmth she felt when she held Adrien’s hand. Gentle black and gold embroidery decorated her bodice, and two tiny, crimson flowers flew to her earrings. The compact, with no pocket to remain in, dropped to the ground. Marinette, moving through a graceful and low plie to grab it, straightened and glanced back to the Rat King.

              “Plagg!” She cried as the Rat King smacked him out of the air.

              “I got him!” Adrien rolled forward just in time to catch the small fairy in his palm before Plagg splatted against the ground. With both Adrien and Plagg out of the way, the Rat King shot a scathing glare toward Marinette, raising his cane with poise. She glanced from him to the compact and to him again. An idea caused her eyes to widen.

              “Wait!” She snapped open the compact and lifted it up for the Rat King to see. He glared at the picture for a moment before recognition flashed through his eyes. His gaze hardened.

              “How dare you!” He screamed, the orb at the end of the cane sparking. “How dare you mock my pain!”

              “No, no,” Marinette snapped forcefully. “How dare you mock her memory? How dare you use cruelty and threats as an excuse to find her? Is this what she would have wanted? The Queen who loved peace? The woman who loved you?”

              “Stop it!” the Rat screamed, sending a spark of swirling purple magic towards Marinette. She shoved the compact before her, catching the blast.

              “Mari!” Adrien called. She ignored him, pushing herself forward against the magic. With a grunt, she gave a final push, sending the bright attack back to the Rat King. He screamed as he flew backward, landing in a heap. She gasped, watching as the cane shattered, releasing a cloud of swirling dark magic.

              “Marinette!” Tikki cried, “You have to capture that smoke! It’s all the dark magic that was controlling the King!”

              “Capture it? How?” She glanced around, searching for something to contain it all. Her gaze fell onto the compact, and she shrugged. It would have to do. Immediately, she leaped toward the swirling smoke and held up the compact. As she willed it, a small whirl of petals and snowflakes sucked the smog into the compact. She snapped it shut and sighed as she looked around once more. Adrien was beaming at her with Plagg in his hands while Tikki cheered. The Rat King remained in a helpless heap.

              “You have to release it!” Tikki explained as Marinette pointed towards him with concern etched onto her features. When her lips tightened into a confused frown, Tikki explained, “Love. Change the magic with love. It should change the King back and release all the butterflies and monsters from their enchantments.”

              “I’ll help!” Adrien scrambled to her side, letting Plagg rest in his shirt pocket as he placed a hand onto the compact. “And Mom is giving us her strength too, I know she is.” He beamed brightly. Marinette nodded, returning his grin.

              “Okay.” She furrowed her brow in determination. “Together, with love.” She thought of Adrien, of his mother, and how warm they made her felt. She channeled the warmth into the compact, willing the King to understand that theirs was a warmth that had never and would never truly leave him. Suddenly, the compact burst open, and white light with sparking, pink and scarlet light cascaded over the Rat King. He began to glow and his features shifted. The fur fell away and his tail disappeared. Soon, a lanky, though stiff, looking man with angular features was left behind.

              “Dad?” Adrien fell to the King’s side. The King glanced up, his icy blue eyes wide with surprise as he looked around.

              “A-Adrien, what happened?” He asked in a gruff, but softer voice. “I… it’s all so fuzzy,” he met Adrien’s gaze, his features dropping in dismay. “I did horrible things, didn’t I? Adrien, I’m so sorry.”

              “Father,” Adrien pulled the King into a hug, his voice cracking. “It’s over now! It’s all over. You’re back!” The King returned the hug, giving Adrien a hard, tight squeeze. Marinette stood back, glancing down at Tikki and Plagg with a smile.

              “Worked like a charm.” Tikki winked.

              “Dad, there’s someone you have to meet!” Adrien jumped up and pulled his father to his feet. The King glanced towards Marinette with questioning gaze.

              “I’m Marinette,” she dipped into a curtsey. “Pleased to meet you.”

              “You as well.” The King bowed his head. A slow, small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “You were the one who saved me, and my son, weren’t you?” Marinette flushed, smiling a small, toothy grin.

              “I’m glad it all worked out okay,” she shrugged weakly.

              “She’s amazing, Dad!” Adrien jumped forward and picked her up in his arms. She yelped with delight as he swung her around, holding her tightly as she hung on for dear life.

              “She is, but it’s time for her to go back.” Plagg broke in, fluttering around their heads.

              “Oh,” Marinette pulled back as Adrien slowed down, letting her feet touch back to the ground. He met her gaze, his smile wiped off his face.

              “Home,” he muttered. “You found Sugar Plum. You can go back.”

              “Yeah,” Marinette kept her arms looped around his neck. She glanced away, thinking. She had to go back home. Her parents, Alya, and Nino would miss her. She already missed them terribly, but she couldn’t leave Adrien. Not after all they’ve been through.

              “Marinette,” Tikki fluttered over, smiling brightly. “Do you remember what I said about these worlds?”

              “They aren’t as separate as I think?” Her eyes brightened. She glanced back towards Adrien, reflecting the hope in his eyes.

              “Every time you want to come back for a visit, you can just put the earrings back in.” Tikki grinned. “But you should go home for now. It’s almost Christmas morning.”

              “My parents will be looking for me,” Marinette admitted, holding Adrien’s gentle gaze.

              “Then you better get going.” He flashed a Cheshire grin before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Don’t worry, you’ll see me before long.” She nodded, pulling her arms away slowly. He backed away, ambling towards his father without taking his eyes off her.

              “Oh!” Marinette cried as she lifted her hands to her ears. “Tell Natalie and Gorilla that I’ll miss them and it was wonderful meeting them!” Adrien nodded and she glanced towards the King, who was smiling gently. “And, take care, Sir, Merry Christmas.”

              “Merry Christmas, Marinette,” the King dipped his head. “I hope you’ll come back to us soon.”

              “I will,” she promised as she unclipped her earrings. She held them out before her, marveling at the black circles with scarlet flowers glittering in the middle. She clutched them to her chest, feeling lightheaded as she glanced down at her shimmering body. Meeting Adrien’s gaze one last time, she offered the brightest smile she could muster, waving her fading hand. He took a step forward, reaching for her with a pained look creeping into his gaze. As she faded, and the world around her blurred, he returned her smile in the last second, sending a flash of warmth straight into her core. She closed her eyes and the world fell from beneath her.

*

              Marinette jerked awake in her bed.  Glancing around her room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Her laptop lay next to her, and she was back in her pink dress that was covered in flour. Pushing herself up, she looked down beside her. The nutcracker was gone. With panic welling up in her chest, she wondered for a moment, if it was just a dream. She leaped off the bed, running towards the door, but pausing when a flash of light caught her eye. She turned, her gaze falling onto a small, glittering scarlet box on her desk. Wandering over, she picked up the box and snapped it open, revealing a pair of black earrings. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, though doubt still clouded her mind.

              “Marinette!” Her mother’s voice called with excitement. “Alya and Nino are here with a surprise!”

              “Coming!” She gingerly placed the box back before flying down the stairs. She reached the bottom and glanced up with a grin. Her mouth dropped open.

              “Girl, are those the same flour spots from last night? Did you sleep at all?” Alya teased as she held out a plate of sugar cookies. When Marinette didn’t respond, Alya followed her gaze, stepping out of the way to let Adrien, with his bright green eyes and radiant smile, step around Nino and close the gap between them.

              “Yeah, my bud, his name is Adrien, finally turned up!” Nino explained as Adrien leaned closer. “Figured we could all spend Christmas together!” Marinette looked up into Adrien’s bright, gentle gaze, her jaw slack.

              “If you thought I was just going to let my Princess go without her knight in shining armor, well,” Adrien whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, “you’re just nuts.” Marinette’s shocked features melted into a wide grin.

              “Silly Kitty,” she chuckled, slipping her hand into his. Their fingers entertained and his warmth surged into her core. “Your jokes are a little wooden, don’t you think?” He beamed at her fluttering lashes.

              “You, Mari, are amazing,” he softly bopped his head against hers.

              “What did we miss?” Nino cried.

              “I don’t know,” Alya chuckled as she held up her camera. “But I’m filming it.” She craned her neck to get Marinette’s attention. “Do you guys have some Christmas goodies? Because I am famished.” Marinette laughed as she and Adrien pulled away, though keeping their fingers locked together.

              “Of course.” She led them towards the kitchen, her heart swelling with warmth. Adrien gave her a squeeze as they reached the kitchen, where her parents greeted them enthusiastically. She squeezed back. She didn’t plan on letting go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I really appreciate you taking the time to do so! (I know this is kinda long whoops!) And if you still have a moment, please leave a comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
